A Revolta de Lúcifer
by Armand de Lioncourt
Summary: Zack se perde de sua filha em meio Apocalipse,que foi sequestrada pelos servidores de Lucifer.Então,ele se junta a um grupo de pessoas,que inicialmente eram caçadores de vampiros e lobisomens malfeitores,o Serviço de Exterminio de Lobisomens e Vampiros.
1. O Sequestro e os Anjos Malditos

O Seqüestro e os Anjos do Apocalipse

Estava uma noite muito fria e silenciosa ,um carro passava pelas ruas,parecia que estava perdido,dentro do carro tinha um homem dirigindo e uma garota de aparentemente dez anos no banco de carona,que provavelmente era a filha do homem e fazia a mesma pergunta de dois em dois minutos:

-Pai ,nós já estamos chegando?

-Calma Liza,quando estivermos chegando eu avisarei.-Responde o pai com uma cara de constrangimento.Pela sua cabeça ,passavam varias coisas misturadas, que lhe desviavam a atenção da estrada.

-Pai,o que foi?Nós não nos perdemos de novo, não é?

O homem para com o carro em uma esquina e fica olhando para os lados e não vê ninguém, então sai do carro.

-Espere aí filha,vou tentar achar alguem para dar informações.

A filha faz uma cara de conformação,parecia que esse evento já havia acontecido. Liza tira uma agenda do porta-malas e pega uma caneta que estava em seu bolso e começa a escrever os seguintes dizeres em uma pagina:

"Mais uma das Aventuras com meu pai

Estou eu aqui com o meu pai em mais uma de suas "aventuras",estamos perdidos mais uma vez e ele foi tentar achar uma pessoa nesse fim de mundo,enquanto ele foi procurar me deixou aqui dentro do carro sozinha em uma esquina..."

Derrepente as luzes dos postes e do carro se apagam e Liza da um grito,o pai ao ouvir o grito de sua filha se desespera e tenta voltar para o local do carro,mas não conseguia achar o caminho de volta,estava tudo muito escuro e então ele grita:

-Filha!Liza,você esta me ouvindo!

A menina não respondeu nada e a luzes iluminaram a rua novamente,o homem sai correndo em direção a esquina que deixou sua filha dentro do carro,mas quando chega no carro, Liza não estava lá.Então ele olhou a sua volta e percebeu que vinha uma pessoa de aparência estranha vindo em sua direção,ele sai correndo em direção a pessoa e fala:

-Ola,meu nome é Zack,eu me perdi de minha filha,ela estava aqui no carro,mas eu fui procurar alguém para pedir informações e quando cheguei ela não estava mais aqui,você viu uma menina loira de dez anos andando por aí?

A pessoa não responde nada,apenas segura nos ombros de Zack e joga ele no chão,aquele ser não era humano,não tinha um de seus olhos e seu braço esquerdo era todo esfolado.

-Mas o que é isso!-exclama Zack,desesperado.

Zack dá uma banda no monstro e se levanta pegando uma pistola que havia em seu bolso do sobretudo e dá dois tiros na cabeça da criatura.

-Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!

-Não,isso não é um pesadelo não.è a pura verdade.-fala uma voz fria em sua costas dando um tiro em mais uma criatura que estava prestes a atacar Zack.

-Obrigado!Então o que esta acontecendo?Você sabe onde esta minha filha?

-Não sei onde ela está,mas posso ajudá-lo a encontrá-la.A propósito,qual o seu nome?Eu me chamo Monrhael Zulrich.

-Meu nome é Zack Aldreen.Se você quer me ajudar, então entra no carro e vamos logo atrás de minha filha.

-Não adianta pegar um carro, todos estão descontrolados.E a sua filha foi seqüestrada por uma facção satanista!

Zack ,ao ouvir as duas ultimas palavras fica pálido e cai no chão da rua desmaiado.

Após um tempo, Zack acorda e vê varias daquelas mesmas criaturas a sua frente lutando com um homem grande de longos cabelos brancos,com um traje branco,muito estranho e não tinha uma orelha humana e sim uma orelha de um canino.Esse homem tinha uma katana em cada mão e lutava vigorosamente com os monstros.Quando finalmente todas as criaturas haviam caído,ele se vira para Zack e se transforma no homem que havia salvado Zack.

-Quem e o que é você?Foi você que pegou minha filha?

O homem lambe as espadas cheias de sangue e fala:

-Eu sou um lobisomem,mas não se desespere,estou do seu lado e vou ajudar você a pegar sua filha dos Anjos Malditos.

-Anjos?Porque anjos fariam isso?Porque eles pegariam minha filha?

-Eles não são anjos de Deus e sim,os anjos seguidores de Lúcifer,sua filha foi a escolhida por eles para o sacrifício,ela será morta quando todos os Anjos forem invocados.

-O que!Minha filha?Porque minha filha?

-Eles queriam uma menina pura e virgem de dez anos e escolheram sua filha,que se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil deles.Você terá que nos ajudar a matar os anjos,antes que ele se juntem e matem sua filha,se isso acontecer o Céu e o Inferno travarão uma luta que durará anos!Por isso eu lhe darei essas armas,você já fez alguma arte marcial?

-Sim,já fiz cinco anos de kendo e dez de ninjutsu,sou um policial,por isso sei manuzear armas de fogo também!

-Ótimo!Isso já é o suficiente!

Monrhael coloca duas espadas nas costas de Zack com um suporte e coloca uma pistola de cano longo com um suporte em seu bolso junto com munição.

-Pronto!Você já esta bem munido!Essa pistola é munida de balas de prata,que com apenas um tiro é capaz de matar um vampiro,um demônio ou um lobisomem fraco!

-Como assim?Nós lutaremos contra lobisomens também?Eles não são nossos amigos?

-Alguns sim,como alguns vampiros também são,mas a maioria dos vampiros e lobisomens estão do lado dos Anjos.

-Esses anjos aí,quem eles são e quantos são?

-Eles são seis anjos que foram banidos do Reino de Deus,pois queriam tomar o lugar de Deus.É de suprema importância você saber quem cada um é,e qual seus nomes,por isso lhe explicarei tudo sobre eles.Deles seis o mais fraco é o Anjo Azhael,isso não quer dizer que ele seja fácil de se derrotar,ele controla mentes e é um necromante,ou seja,ele controla pessoas com mente fraca e invoca mortos,esses monstros que eu acabei de derrotar é uma pequena porcentagem do exercito de zumbis de Azhael,ele será fácil de se derrotar quando derrotarmos todo o seu exercito,mas você precisa ficar muito atento, porque ele pode usar você.O anjo que ocupa o posto cinco deles é o Anjo Andariel,é o maior e mais desesesperador de todos eles.Ele controla o Fogo,a Terra e os insetos,que podem ser aumentados por ele até dez vezes.Mephisto é o quarto mais forte,ele controla espíritos malignos e as chamas negras,que é o fogo que faz com que a pele e os ossos apodreçam.Você tem que tomar muito cuidado com esse Anjo,pois quando ele esta lutando com alguem ,ele se transforma na pessoa mais importante para aquela pessoa.Os outros três são irmãos e os mais fortes,são eles:Belial,Temozarela e o conhecido Lúcifer.Belial e Temozarela são Anjos Gêmeos e possuem o mesmo poder,eles controlam todos os poderes dos outros três anjos juntos e eles conseguem se fundir se transformando em um demônio muito forte com a força dos dois juntos duas vezes aumentada.E finalmente Lúcifer,o anjo que comanda todos e o que fez com que acontecesse tudo que já aconteceu,ele consegue ser mais forte do que todos os outros anjos juntos,ele é mais forte do que qualquer anjo de deus,mais forte até que o Arcanjo Gabriel,só não é mais forte que Deus e por isso foi mandado para o Inferno,o local onde ficou por milhões de anos planejando com seus seguidores o dia em que ele viria a Terra acabar com todos os que existem no mundo,para se vingar de Deus.

-Ok,quais desses anjos já vieram para a Terra e como eles vêm?

-Eles vêm através de um ritual feito por uma seita satânica de humanos,para invocar os Anjos Malditos eles devem oferecer uma garota virgem de dez anos,todas essas meninas já foram selecionadas e capturadas,dentre essas,a sua filha,que é a mais importante de todas!Mas Lúcifer só pode vir a Terra quando todos os Anjos Malditos forem invocados,eles podem ate já terem sido derrotados,mas tem uma outra dificuldade para eles,o ritual tem que ter a presença de Belial ou Temozarela.Agora você já sabe tudo sobre ele,já podemos ir.

Monrhael pega uma cruz enorme em seu bolso e fala para Zack segurar,ele obedece e derrepente os dois somem da rua deserta.

CONTINUA...


	2. A SELV

A SELV

Após desaparecerem daquela rua,eles aparecem em um salão enorme com duas escadas que davam em um mesmo corredor e tinham três portas,uma bem grande no centro das escadas,uma de um lado do salão e uma outra do lado oposto.Olhando impressionado com a beleza e grandeza do local,Zack diz:

-Este lugar é muito bonito!

-Realmente,é lindo!É o esconderijo da SELV.-fala Monrhael com um ar de orgulho.

-SELV?O que é isso!

-O Serviço de Extermínio de Lobisomens e Vampiros.Embora tenhamos esse nome,agora nós iremos lutar contra Anjos e Demônios.Nós já sabíamos que um dia isso iria acontecer,então fomos treinados a lutar contra Anjos e Demônios também.

-Ok,mas porque você me trouxe aqui?Não devíamos estar salvando a minha filha?

-Ainda temos muito tempo!Todos os Anjos têm que ser invocados.Até la,sua filha ainda estará viva.Eu já te expliquei sobre os Anjos,mas não é só contra eles que você ira lutar.Você também encontrará vampiros,demônios e lobisomens.Eu irei te explicar um pouco sobre eles,depois te darei mais alguns equipamentos para a luta contra Azhael,o primeiro Anjo,que já foi invocado e já esta espalhando caos pela cidade que você desejava passar férias.

-Então,quer dizer que um menina já foi morta não é?Isso é terrível!

-É verdade e já estão planejando a invocação de Andariel,por isso precisamos ser rápidos,para que uma outra menina não seja morta!

-Ok!

-Me siga.

Monrhael se dirige a porta que estava a direita do salão,seguido por Zack.Monrhael abre a porta e eles se deparam com o que parecia ser um bar,tinha um balcão e varias mesas e bancos.

-Sente-se!-diz Monrhael se sentando a uma mesa.

Zack se senta a mesa junto de Monrhael,que começa a falar:

-Primeiro lhe darei algumas explicações sobre os vampiros.Eles possuem três formas,a humana,que é a qual ele assume uma forma idêntica a um humano;a vampirica,que é a sua forma real,ele fica com uma aparência quase humana,mas fica com seus caninos maiores,seus olhos ficam vermelhos e ele fica um rosto mais hostil e também tem a forma de morcego,pelo nome já da pra entender.Só que eu tenho mais uma coisa a lhe falar,existe alguns vampiros,que são diferentes,a aparência deles esta longe de ser humana.Eles são chamados de Nosferatus,são monstros com uma força descomunal.Eles não tem cabelos,suas peles parecem que são queimadas,você deve tomar muito cuidado com eles,já que eles nunca exitam na hora de matar alguém,são seres sem escrúpulos e sem personalidade!

-Mas da onde eles saíram,como eles aparecem!

-Nosferatus é uma das principais armas deles!Nosferatus foi um vampiro,uma aberração vampirica,que nasceu de uma vampira normal!Até hoje,ninguém entende como ele foi nascer daquele jeito!Por ser uma aberração,a sua mãe queria o proteger e escondê-lo de todos,ela conseguiu por um tempo,mas seu pai,que era um vampiro especializado em anatomia vampirica,descobriu a força e o poder que Nosferatus tinha e começou a estudá-lo e tentou arranjar um jeito de fazer a reprodução daquele ser.Ele passou anos fazendo experimentos em seu filho e tentando passar o vírus para humanos que ele capturava.Várias vidas foram desperdiçadas,até que ele descobriu a formula certa e conseguiu passar o poder para um humano.Um dia,um enviado de Lúcifer apareceu para o pai de Nosferatus e lhe ofereceu muitas moedas de ouro,uma verdadeira fortuna para ele em troca da fórmula e de Nosferatus.O homem aceitou e entregou seu filho,que era um ser sem sentimentos e nem se negou a se separar de seu pai e sua mãe.E até hoje Nosferatus é usados é usado para gerar mais e mais monstros como esse...

-Mas que horror!-fala Zack com uma voz assustada

-Realmente...Provavelmente eles libertarão o Nosferatus original e será um grande desafio ganhá-lo!Continuando com as explicações...Afora irei lhe falar sobre os lobisomens,a minha raça!Eles tem quatro formas,são elas:A forma Lupina,que o Lobisomen fica igual a um lobo,as vezes muito parecido com um cão,por isso deve tomar muito cuidado.Também tem a forma Semi-Lupina,que é a famosa forma dos lobisomens de filmes.A forma Semi-Humana,que foi aquela que você me viu quando eu estava lutando com os zumbis.E finalmente,a Humana!Sobre,os lobisomens,eu só tenho isso mesmo a explicar!

-Não existe nenhuma aberração lupina mesmo?

Monrhael da uma risada abafada e responde:

-Não.Só falta explicar sobre os demônios,que são nada mais nada menos que criaturas vermelhas,as vezes grandes e monstruosas e as vezes muito pequenas.Alguns são muito fortes,as vezes quase tão fortes quanto Azhael.Eles dominam muito bem a magia negra,mas na maioria das vezes escolhem usar a sua força bruta.Quanto aos demônios,não tenho mais nada a comentar.

Monrhael se levanta e se dirige até o balcão do bar e pega uma garrafa de vinho que estava lá e volta para a mesa que Zack estava.

-Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer.Cada raça tem um líder,ou seja,os Vampiros tem um líder,os Lobisomens têm um líder,os Humanos têm um líder e os Demônios também,que na verdade é um meio-demônio,porque demônios não podem vir para esse mundo,então Lúcifer gastou uma grande parte de sua energia para colocá-lo dentro do corpo de um humano.Esses líderes são muito fortes também e foram nomeados,porque Lúcifer não seria capaz de controlar tantas coisas sozinho.

Monrhael olha para o seu relógio e diz:

-Já está na hora de ir!Só que quê você saiba de mais uma coisa,o Vaticano tem um exercito de combate aos Anjos também e eles atrapalham demais a gente,eles vão nos interromper algumas vezes.

-Ok,vamos la!

-Ta bom,então segure novamente nessa cruz-fala Monrhael pegando novamente aquele portal dentro do bolso de seu sobretudo.

Ao segurar aquele objeto,os dois somem novamente.

Continua...A historia até agora não teve muita movimentação,mas começará no próximo capitulo!


End file.
